aftertaste
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: Memory itu membawa rasa,yang diharapkannya sudah lama hilang. sisa rasa menyiksanya,dan merengut kebahagiaan gadis itu,karena sekeras apapun usahanya.. ingatan tentang mereka akan terus mengantuinya. -hidup shipper- WARNING : GaJe, Typoo, DSB!


**AfterTaste.**

 **I don't Own Naruto Characters.**

 **No Copyright Allowed!**

 **don't like don't read.**

* * *

Sakura menghapus dengan kasar sisa air mata yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu menghiasi mata emeraldnya. Dengan mata sembab,dia memeluk erat bantal peach dan membenamkan wajahnya.

"hiks..Sasuke-kunn.. kau bodoh!" bisiknya lirih,sebelum masuk ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 _Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil menghias kelas dengan berbagai pernak-pernik. Sebentar lagi natal! Snowman,cookies,chocolate,Santa Claus! Urghh.. Sakura terkekeh kecil saat menggantung hiasan berbentuk pohon natal._

 _KRIEET_

 _Sasuke masuk lalu mengedarkan pandangan,kemudian berhenti pada gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang sibuk dengan keasikannya._

" _dasar,masih saja kekanak-kanakan!" decihnya kesal dan melempar tatapan sinis._

 _Sakura berbalik lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "biar saja! Sasuke-kun masih tetap suka kan? Week!"_

 _Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil lalu masuk dan berdiri disamping gadis 'kesukaan-nya' itu._

" _hiasan membosankan lagi?" ejeknya._

" _ya..ya.. hiasan seperti ini sungguh,KAWAII! Terserah kau mau bilang apa." Elak Sakura dan terus menggantungkan hiasan-hiasan lainnya._

"… _." Sasuke mendekati kardus berisi hiasan natal,dan memeriksa isinya._

" _hey Sakura.." ujarnya dengan seringai nan sexy._

" _um?" ujarnya kecil._

 _Cup.._

 _Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut,dan tatapan mata yang tegas dan menghipnotis._

 _Sakura terkejut,dengan wajah memerah. namun kemudian dia mengerti,dan ikut hanyut dalam ciuman itu._

 _Ciuman mereka.._

 _Dibawah hiasan Mistletoe._

* * *

Sakura mendekap lututnya,dan menatap kosong kearah laut biru cerah didepannya. Indah ya? Banyak memori ditempat ini.. dan saking banyaknya,memori itu hampir membuatnya bunuh diri.

Sakura menatap kearah ombak yang bergulung,ombak yang bergulung itu menarik jiwanya.. memasuki ingatan pahit yang dulu dijalaninya dengan senyuman.

* * *

" _Sasuke-kuun~ ayolah! Dasar pemalass.." Sakura menghentakkan kakinya di pasir yang hangat itu. orang yang diajak bicara menguap kecil,lalu menggeleng pelan._

" _panas!" ujarnya malas._

" _huh.. kalau orang malas,memang punya 1000 alasan!" ejeknya kesal._

 _Sasuke menatapnya jengkel,lalu kembali bersandar dibawah pohon kelapa._

" _tch! Sasuke-kun menyebalkaa..Kyaaaa!" Sakura menjerit sambil berlari menjauhi air._

" _mendokusai! Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau menginjak bulu babi! Sakura!" Sasuke berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya,dengan panik memeriksa apakah dia terluka._

" _bahahahaha! Sasuke-kuun.. kau lucuu.." tawa gadis itu meledak,dan langsung membuat pemuda emo ini jengkel._

" _tidak lucu! Baka!" bentaknya,namun tetap memeluk Sakura._

" _aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun menemaniku.. kau kekasih ku kan?" bujuknya manja._

 _Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu menghela nafas,dan mengangguk dengan penuh pertimbangan. "baiklah. Tapi kalau kulitmu terbakar,aku akan menggantungmu!" ancamnya tegas._

" _hahaha… haii!" Sakura membebaskan dirinya lalu berlari ke air dengan Sasuke berjalan dibelakangnya._

"Sakura..kau ada waktu nanti kan?" Ino membujuk Sahabatnya dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ ,yang **seharusnya** tidak pernah gagal.

"nahh..gomena. aku harus menemani Hayate ke festival cosplay." Sakura menggeleng lalu kembali fokus membaca dokumen tentang salah satu pasiennya.

"huft…selalu begitu.." Ino menyerah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kantor Sakura.

"Gomenaaa.. aku sibuk Ino-pig. Lain kali ya.." ujar Sakura merasa bersalah.

"…."

 _BRAK_

"Sibuk?! Kau tidak pernah sangat 'sibuk' Nona!" Ino memukul meja kerja Sakura dan menatapnya marah.

"Ino.. apa masalahmu? Aku memang sibuk." Sakura meletakkan dokumennya lalu menatap sahabatnya ragu.

"kau bisa menipu orang diluar sana Sa-ku-ra! Tapi jangan coba menipuku dengan wajah sok tegar milikmu itu!"

"a..apa? aku tidak bersikap sok tegar Ino,Jangan bersikap over. Aku sibuk,kau tidak dengar?" Sakura masih mengelak dan mengambil posisi sesantai mungkin.

"Berhenti mengelak! Aku tau kau mengenakan topeng memuakkan itu Sakura. tidak kah itu menjijikkan? Hah?!" desis Ino kesal.

"berhenti Ino…." Bisik Sakura lirih.

"HAHAHAHA..BERHENTI? kau seharusnya berkata untuk dirimu sendiri. Berhenti menggenakan topeng pelarian yang menjijikkan itu! kau tau,kau hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan dan menghindari Sasuke atas kejad…"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

Ino menyadari bahwa dia sudah kelewatan,dia membungkam mulutnya dan menatap Sakura yang wajahnya tersembunyi diantara helaian rambutnya.

"sudah Ino.. aku lelah dengan ini.. sebaiknya kau keluar,titip salamku pada yang lainnya besok.." Sakura memutar kursi,hingga memunggungi sahabat Blonde-nya.

"a… baiklah aku mengerti,permisi.." Ino menunduk lalu keluar dari kantor Sakura.

"lari? Karena aku tidak kuat berhadapan dengannya,Ino…." Sakura berusaha mencegah air matanya agar tidak berjatuhan lagi,namun gagal. Butiran kristal itu jatuh lagi,diiringi suara tangisan yang menyayat hati.

* * *

" _tidak!"_

 _Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang langsung menolak ajakannya,menyebalkan!_

" _ayolah..sekali sajaaa!" Sakura menarik lengan biru dongker kekasihnya dengan wajah memelas._

" _tidak Sakuraa.." tetap pada pendirian pemuda itu menggeleng tegas._

" _jahaat.." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah dan mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca._

 _Ayolah! Dengan wajah seperti itu,apa dia bisa menolak? Tidak!_

" _baiklah,hanya sekali saja." Ujar Sasuke ketus._

 _Sakura mengangguk dengan gembira lalu menarik Sasuke ke dalam dia menyerahkan bingkisan pada Sasuke dan mulai mengatur sistem foto._

 _Dengan enggan Sasuke meraih bendo berbentuk seperti telinga kucing lalu memasangnya._

 _KLIK_

 _Dan sebuah memori tercetak hari itu.._

"Sakura nii.. bagaimana rasa kehilangan seseorang?" Hayate bertanya dengan polosnya sambil mengunyah apel merah itu.

"kehilangan seseorang..kenapa kau bertanya hal itu Hayate-kun?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"aku melihat Rin-chan di ruang sebelah sering membaca buku,kadang dia menangis lalu mengatakan buku ini bercerita tentang kehilangan seseorang." Tuturnya lugu.

Sakura terdiam. Dia masih harus berpikir,bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Hayate dan dapat dimengerti oleh bocah itu.

"kehilangan seseorang… itu menyakitkan.." ujar Sakura lirih.

Hayate menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata lebar itu, "kenapa begitu? Se menyakitkan apa hingga bisa membuat orang menangis?"

Sakura mensejajarkan tinggi dengan hayate dan menatapnya lembut.

"Hayate-kun..kehilangan seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan..kau tidak berdarah,tapi kau akan merasa sakit dan sesak di dadamu.."

"tapi Sakura nii.. apa hanya seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"..jika orang itu adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupmu.. maka separuh dari jiwamu akan dibawa olehnya." Sakura sedikit merenung saat mengucapkannya, mungkin itu yang dia rasakan saat itu..

"baiklah..Sakura nii sepertinya lelah,mau istirahat?" Hayate menepuk pipi Sakura dan meniup dahinya.

"hahaha.. Hayate-kun benar,kalau begitu kau juga tidur ya.." ujarnya lembut,sebelum keluar dari ruangan Hayate.

 _BRUK_

Sakura terduduk dan mengatur nafasnya.

"separuh jiwa ya…" bisiknya lirih.

* * *

" _maaf Sakura.."_

 _Sakura menggeleng kepalanya kencang. "Selama ini bohong?!" bentak Sakura kasar._

" _aku.."_

" _Sasuke, jadi selama 5 tahun ini bohong!" ulangnya dengan nafas memburu._

 _Wajah Sasuke yang bersalah dan gerak geriknya yang tampak gugup, berarti memang benar.. kenapa dia bisa tertipu selama 5 tahun ini._

" _jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan aku ya?" ujarnya sesenggukan._

" _Sakura..dengar.." Sasuke mendekat dan mendekap tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu._

" _dengar bokongmu! Kau pikir aku apa?! Kurasa selama 5 tahun ini aku seharusnya tuli karena mendengar begitu banyak kebohongan darimu!" Sakura memukul dada bidang pria,yang selama ini memberi nya sandaran beralaskan belas kasihan._

" _aku..minta maaf.." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya._

" _cukup Sasuke.. akhiri saja! Cukup sandiwara ini,dan pergi lah!" Sakura mendorongnya sekuat tenaga,hingga pelukan itu lepas._

" _aku.. bantu aku untuk membuang rasa ini." Sakura menatap nya tajam dan penuh amarah._

"…"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tanpa bicara pun Sakura tau,Sasuke dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.._

Setelah berhasil menata perasaannya,disinilah dia sekarang.

 **'Lemonade Café & Restaurant'**

Dengan mantap,Sakura berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"ahh…ada perlu apa nona?"

"saya kemari karena adanya pertemuan kecil-kecilan dari alumni Eureka Konoha Highschool."

"ahh..baiklah,ada dilantai dua di ruangan pojok." Jawab perempuan itu ramah.

Setelah berterimakasih Sakura memasuki lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

"Sakura..kau datang!" Ino yang pertama menyambutnya memekik girang dan memeluknya erat.

"uhk..iya..iya.. mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu pig!" canda Sakura yang mengundang tawa diantara mereka.

"ehm..tapi apa kau sanggup?" Ujar Ino pelan.

"apa? Soal Sasuke dan Hinata? Hahaha..aku sanggup kok." Sakura tersenyum hingga memamerkan deretan gigi putih teratur itu.

"baiklah,ayo mulai pestanyaa.." Ino menarik Sakura menemui teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

Ini akan makan waktu yang lama…

"Sakura aku pergi sebentar ya!" Ino berlari menuju Naruto dan Sai lalu menggandeng sahabatnya itu. sementara Sakura meluruskan kakinya dan duduk di pojok ruangan. Berkeliling,berbincang-bincang,dengan semua orang membuat kakinya pegal.

Emerald hutan itu sibuk mengamati mereka yang sedang berbincang bincang dan melepas rindu. Hingga dia datang..

"sendiri?"

 _DEG_

Sakura menoleh,dan emerald nya menangkap onyx yang pernah menghipnotisnya dan masuk semakin dalam padanya.

"begitulah.." ujarnya setenang mungkin.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"baik.. kau?"

"lumayan.."

Suasana menjadi canggung. Yah,Sakura juga tidak mengaharapkan mereka berbicara,itu akan merusak perasaan yang sudah di tatanya.

"perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"maaf?" ulang Sakura.

"apa kau sudah membuang rasa itu? atau apa masih tersisa?" ujarnya cepat.

 _GREP_

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas yang digenggamnya. Perasaan? Ayolah,apa pemuda ini barusan bertanya tentang perasaannya?

"kurasa kau tidak perlu tau.." jawabnya dingin.

"kau tidak bisa menyimpan semuanya.."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"izinkan aku kembali memikulmu.."

Sakura ingin tertawa sekarang,apa ini kebohongan lagi? Dikemanakannya Hinata?

Sakura ingin percaya bahwa ini adalah kebohongan,tapi tatapan Sasuke berkata lain. Tatapan pria itu tegas,dan sangan berharap.

"Hinata?"

"aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya.."

"bisa berhenti membicarakan ini?" ujar Sakura dingin.

"mungkin terlalu mendadak.. katakan jika kau siap." Sasuke tersenyum kecil,lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.. kenapa dia datang? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya merusak tataan perasaannya!

" _Aishiteru,Hime."_

"Jangan.." bisiknya lirih

" _kau bodoh. Kenapa aku mencintaimu?"_

"berhenti…"

" _lihat aku..aku akan ada disini."_

Sakura tersenyum kecil,dan air matanya mendesak keluar. Dia bodoh,tidak dapat menutupi semuanya,dan membuat kenangan itu muncul lagi! Gadis itu memaksa senyuman disela-sela air mata yang mengalir,untungnya gadis itu duduk di pojok tidak seorang pun melihatnya menangis.

"menyedihkan." Dengan senyum miris Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu.

"kenapa sisa rasa ini masih ada?" bisiknya lirih

FIN

* * *

Hello Minna-Chan (^_^)

sekedar Informasi,Hayate itu dari serial anime : Hayate the combat butler,dan Ryii buat dalam bentuk anak kecil. -pasien Sakura-

Gomena,Fict nya sedih gini.. yang penting Ryii nggak nelantarin Fict nya (*3*)

harap ampuni ! (_)

special thanks buat yang udah repiew,FF Ryii yang lain (^^)

SS SHIPPER RULE! *pake Toa*

Sekian Minna-Chan..

With Love,

Ryii~

* * *

Review Please *puppy eyes*


End file.
